


beginning

by trixicinkflair



Series: dream smp fics [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Compasses, Crying, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Non-Chronological, Post-War, Self-Sacrifice, Shock, Siblings, Suicide, War, no beta we die like tommy, the compasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -There were four, in the beginning. (Dream, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur.)-finna ignore canon - the compasses still exist // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223
Kudos: 9





	beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ey, you guys know my spiel by now, yeah? kudos and comments fuel me, and lemme tell ya, your guy's bookmark tags make me laugh sometimes.
> 
> honestly, someone thinking my fic is worth a bookmark is...so incredibly crazy and amazing, thank you all so, so much for your continued support. ido recognize a few consistent usernames.
> 
> ~ink

Logstedshire had messed with Tommy more than he wanted to admit, but the compass Ghostbur had given him fit snugly in his palm, a reassuring weight.

A reminder.

A memory.

Tubbo had never followed the compass during Tommy's exile, no matter how much he had wanted to. He had responsibilities, and people waching his every move. Sneaking away to find Tommy was not an option, no matter how much his heart yearned.

He regretted exiling his best friend, of fucking course he did, but...but what otherc hoice had he had? Dream had them all under his thumb, and some days it felt like he was suffocating under the weight of it all.

Tommy stared over the edge of the ocean, breaths shaking on their way out. He flipped open the compass again, watching as the needle spin for a moment, then settled into place, pointing behind him.

_Behind him._

Wait.

He spun around, the needle twirling madly to accomodate, and there he was, on the edge of the tree line, watching Tommy silently.

"Tubbo..?"

It came out shaker than he meant, his voice quavering. If this was just another hallucination, a desperate image yanked from the depths of his memory in another one of his brain's hopeless attempts to keep him alive...

But then Tubbo was moving, racing across the grass, and slamming into Tommy still going full speed, and they toppled into the edge of the crashing water, together, arms locked so tight that neither could really tell who was hugging who.

It didn't matter anyways. What mattered was Tubbo was with him again, he'd found him, and Tommy never wanted to let him go ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> my brother is the reason this went anywhere, tysm jason, ily /p
> 
> hey go follow their twitter, btw. sheep's handle is @ayupranboo_ if the mf didn't change it again /lh
> 
> my twt is wrenshiraeth, i post dsmp concept threads and little random things from fics i'm working on. come say hi!!
> 
> (jason pls tell me if i'm doing your pronouns wrong, i only know one other person who uses neopronouns) 
> 
> ~ink


End file.
